This invention relates to a film developing device of the type which can develop a photographed roll of film by rolling up and down the film repeatedly in turn in a liquid developer and, more particularly, to a device which can develop the film in a light place without exposing the film to light.
In a known film developing device of this type, a cassette or magazine taken out of a camera and containing a photographed roll of film therein is immersed as it is into a developer casing. The photographed roll of film is developed by rotating a spool of the magazine in the clockwise and counterclockwise directions repeatedly in turn for the predetermined number of rotations to roll up and down the film in the developer. However, in the most of the roll films sold in the market, the inner end of the film is connected to the spool of the magazine by an adhesive take only, so that while the film is being developed by rolling up and down the film in the liquid developer, it has been experienced that the adhesive tape be separated from the spool to make it impossible to roll up and down the film any more. Such separation of the adhesive tape has often occured in the developing process of a coloured film which requires a relatively long processing period of time compared with that of a monochrome film. Further, in the known film developing device, the liquid developer is allowed to permeate into the magazine only through a narrow film passage or outlet at the circumference of the magazine. Accordingly, the permeation of the developer into the magazine is relatively slow when the magazine is immersed into the developer, and also the drainage of the developer from the magazine is insufficient when the magazine is taken out of the developer. Thus, the known developing device could not be adapted with satisfaction for developing a coloured roll of film, which requires to successively immerse the film into plural processing liquids without delay.